At present, during manufacturing a bottom emission type OLED, preparation of display components needs to be done in a vacuum evaporation equipment in which a crucible is used to hold materials to be evaporated which contains easily oxidizable active metal materials.
When a vacuum state is not achieved in the vacuum evaporation chamber, the easily oxidizable active metal materials in the crucible will be oxidized, which will affect the performance of the display components. To reduce oxidation of the easily oxidizable active metal materials, a crucible cover is added to the crucible in the practical production. When the crucible cover is engaged with the crucible body, the crucible cover along with the crucible body form a hermetic space, so that the easily oxidizable active metal materials placed in the crucible is isolated from ambient air. When the evaporation material is required to be evaporated in a state in which the crucible device is in the vacuum evaporation chamber, the crucible cover needs to be removed so that the evaporation material is evaporated out of the crucible body so as to carry out the evaporation. During evaporation of an active metal, typically, a crucible holding the active metal is put into the evaporation chamber, the crucible cover is opened, the evaporation chamber is closed, and then air is quickly evacuated to reach a high vacuum state, thereby reducing the oxidation of the metal. However, in the practical operation, it still occurs that many metals are oxidized which affects the performance of the components.
Therefore, how to achieve automatic opening and closing of the crucible cover of the crucible device becomes one of the technical problems to be solved by those skilled in the art.